


An Early Resolution

by masongirl



Series: The best laid plans [4]
Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Eve, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masongirl/pseuds/masongirl
Summary: Joe accomplishes his first New Year's resolution minutes before it's even midnight.
Relationships: George Luz/Joseph Toye
Series: The best laid plans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682071
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	An Early Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluffy snapshot of George and Joe's story.

  


On the first morning of the new year, Joe wakes up with a pounding headache and a churning, unsettled stomach. He’s lying on his side, back to back with George, and his body is melting under the blanket, it’s so hot and stuffy there. Their asses are pressed together and warm each other through their underwear in the most unpleasant way. Joe shifts away and groans as he gets out of bed and the relatively fresh air of his room hits his sweaty skin. This hangover is killing him. He has never been happier that his room has an ensuite - he really doesn't feel like venturing beyond his door while the sun is still out today. He doesn't know what George's plans are, but they will have to call an Uber if he wants to go home, because Joe would be a hazard on the road in his current state. God, he hopes George wants to stay. Even thinking like a functional adult seems too much of a challenge right now. 

Joe brushes his teeth to get rid of the dry, fuzzy taste on his tongue, and swallows an aspirin. He tries to remember last night and gets as far as dancing in the crowd with neon glow stick jewelry around his neck and wrists. He was wearing jeans and a tight black V-neck, and George teased him about his unfortunately hard nipples. They barely had a chance to dance together, because George charmed a gaggle of the shier girls into a dance circle and made it his mission to entertain them. He was an absolute dork, and maybe Joe should get his head checked. Is it normal to find it sexy when your boyfriend makes a fool of himself on purpose? Well, it could have been a side effect of the alcohol. They drank too much. By the time they got back to each other, Joe was already well on his way to smashed and he thinks the height of his dance moves at that point was a mix of grinding and swaying from side to side. 

Too tired to try recalling anything else, he splashes water on his face and exits the bathroom. When he stumbles back to his bed, George’s still sleeping like a log, face slack and peaceful. He’s in Joe’s worn grey band shirt and his own hoodie is bunched up in the circle of his arms. If Joe had to guess, he’d say it functions as a substitute for George’s treasured Elvis body pillow. It makes something in Joe's heart flutter. He slides back on the mattress and pokes George’s shoulder.

“Brush your teeth, I wanna kiss you.” He whines. 

“Go ‘way.” George mumbles and scoots closer to the wall. Sweat be damned, Joe snuggles up close to his back, forehead pressed to his spine, and falls asleep instantly.

  


The next time he stirs back to consciousness, he doesn’t open his eyes at first. George is lying supine now and his left leg is trapped between Joe’s. A whiff of mint lingers in the air. It seems like George did get up after all and brushed his post-party morning breath away. He also put a pair of sweatpants on, to Joe’s chagrin. He feels well enough now that he wouldn’t mind some skin-to-skin contact. Some naked cuddling or maybe more... His nose is pressed to George’s biceps and he can hear the quiet sounds of typing on a phone. George must be awake and texting someone, perhaps checking if Babe is still alive after last night. That boy talks a big game, but he can't hold his liquor at all. 

It was a fun New Year’s Eve. One of the best Joe has ever had - probably because it was the first he rang in with someone he dated. Smiling, he breathes in slowly and lets George’s smell fill his senses. It’s all around him and he loves it. He loves it on George’s clothes, his skin, on his own body, on the pillows, under his lips when they have sex. He loves the fluid, bubbly sensation it leaves in his chest. 

Suddenly, his eyes snap open. 

Jesus, he knows what he did at midnight. 

Heart in his throat, he shifts away a little until he can see George’s face. He slides his palm across George’s torso to his waist, resting it under his shirt. "I remember last night." 

George stuffs his phone in his pocket and turns his head. He puts his hand on the one Joe has at his waist, stroking Joe’s fingers and waiting patiently. There’s a sprinkling of glitter still stuck to his eyelashes, and he's only a few inches away. It would be the easiest thing to just close the gap and roll on top of him, to check if he has those shimmering particles anywhere else on his body.

  


He probably does. Someone threw a bag of it on the guests, and Joe remembers thinking how lucky he felt that he missed that particular fun by going out to the kitchen. George struggled to shake it out of his hair, then gave up on it in favour of chasing Joe and threatening to get it all over his skin too. They ran outside and George cornered Joe's drunk ass by a bench in the backyard. Joe leant against it and George gripped its backrest with both hands, framing Joe's hips. They were closer to the neighbour's house than the guy's who invited them, and there wasn't a soul nearby. When their tipsy giggles dwindled down, they could hear the bittersweet tune of Auld Lang Syne through the window, sometimes drowned out by the raucous noises of the party. It was almost midnight. Joe can barely remember how that place looked - everything in his memory is blurred and made of tilting, unstable shapes except for George's face. He knows he combed his fingers through George's glitter-soaked locks and laughed.

"Georgie baby, I love you." He confessed. He intended to make it romantic, but it came out overly loud and too slurred. “Wanted to tell you. T’was my first resolution and it’s done now. Done.”

George grabbed his hands and shook them between their chests playfully. "You are _sooo_ drunk."

"I know it's too early." Joe mumbled. He didn't mean that it wasn't even the new year yet. "But I love you."

"Tell me tomorrow, sober. If you still mean it." George kissed him, and they made out in the freezing cold until the first burst of fireworks died down.

  
  


Without the liquid bravado, Joe doesn't feel as confident about this resolution anymore. It has only been two and a half months, he doesn't want to appear needy. What if George thinks it's pathetic to fall this deep so fast? What if he doesn't return it? Joe swallows around the nervous lump in his throat. The cat is already out of the bag, there's nothing to hide now. Here goes nothing.

He kisses George's shoulder, then looks him in the eye. "I love you."

For a second, George searches his gaze, looking for something. Then, his fingers slide between Joe's on his waist and his lips curl into a smile that shows all his pearly little front teeth. "I love you too."

  


_~End~_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love :)


End file.
